


Snapshots

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For two best friends, one night changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

"You’re- What?"

Ethan Blake stood in front of his best friend, Spencer “Crash” Yamaguchi, with a shocked expression on his face after asking that question.

"I’m… I’m pregnant," Crash replied, glancing down at the ground and scratching his head.

For a moment, Ethan was completely speechless. He had gotten his best friend… pregnant?

Honestly, it wasn’t surprising that Crash had gotten pregnant — despite the fact that Crash identifies as a boy, he’s still biologically a girl. It also wasn’t that shocking that the little “experiment” he and Crash tried out worked — at least, in their minds — successfully.

It was the fact that Ethan was not prepared for this in the slightest. He and Crash were eighteen, just getting out of high school in two weeks, and still living off of their parents. Throwing a child into the mix was going to be hard on them.

Ethan panicked mentally. His breath hitched, and he put his hands to his face. “Oh God… Oh God, oh God, oh God… When did you find out?”

"Last night," Crash told him. "I was having really bad morning sickness yesterday morning, and since my parents didn’t know what to do when it was consistent all day, they took me to the hospital. And that’s when we all found out."

"Does anyone else-"

"No one else has a clue. I had to tell you first."

Ethan bit his lip and took a deep breath to try to prevent himself from crying.

"I’m sorry," Ethan said, shedding a tear.

"Sorry for what?" Crash asked in reply.

"For… not being as prepared as I thought I’d be."

Crash hugged Ethan. “We have nine months to figure out what we’re going to do. I think, in the long run, we’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Ethan still felt bad about the whole thing during the entire nine months of the pregnancy. He got a second job at Starbucks on top of his record label secretarial job that he was offered just after graduation. He saved as much money as he possibly could to go toward his fund for the baby. He always felt overworked, but it wasn’t for selfish needs; so in his mind, it was absolutely worth it.

He was at home when he got the call that Crash’s water broke and he was already at the hospital.

It was maybe fifteen minutes before Ethan got to the hospital and another five minutes before he reached Crash’s room. He’s not necessarily expecting much of anything yet, but he knows after watching a birth in his health class that he literally cannot watch the birth when it happens. He told Crash that he did not want to know the gender of the baby before the birth — he’d rather be surprised — which is the reason that when they started buying things for the baby, the only thing Ethan didn’t buy was ‘gender-specific’ clothing.

Ethan entered Crash’s room, and Crash is surrounded by his parents and two nurses. Crash is doing heavy breathing like he was taught when he when to his parenting class, and Ethan made a mad dash to be by his side, holding out his hand.

"You gonna be alright if I don’t look and don’t cut the cord?" Ethan asked.

Crash nodded stiffly as he grabbed Ethan’s hand. “Yeah, just don’t let go of my hand until I tell you to.”

"Okay."

Ethan closed his eyes tightly as Crash squeezed his hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, two sets of wails sounded — and neither of them are Crash.

"You can let go, E," Crash finally said, trying to catch his breath.

Ethan took a deep breath, let go of Crash’s hand, and opened his eyes to see something else he hadn’t anticipated on:

Crash had twins.

Once again, Ethan was speechless, and he started going through names in his head.

"You can name the girl," Crash said. "I want to name the boy."

 

* * *

 

_Three years later…_

"We’re getting full custody of the kids now."

Crash said this over the phone as Ethan waited at LAX for Crash to return from the new action movie shoot that he was doing.

"Oh my God!" Ethan shouted, causing people to stare.

"I know with our careers and the fact that we’re not together in the slightest, it’s going to be hard without my parents pitching in," Crash continued, "but I think it’ll be worth it if we switch kids every other week. I know neither of us will be able to take care of both at once, but I have some time off so that I can get things in place so we can take care of them."

"Yeah, I getcha."

"Listen, I gotta go, E. Plane’s landing. See you in a few, okay?"

"Okay."

After goodbyes and hanging up the phone, it was only ten minutes before Ethan saw one large figure and two smaller ones reach the other side of the baggage claim.

"Papa, who’s this?" the little boy, Rudy Vincent, asked Crash.

Ethan understood that the concept of two fathers would be foreign to two three-year-old children… but deep down, his heart broke.

"This is your other daddy," Crash explained.

"We have two daddies?" the little girl, Ebony Claire, asked in delight. "That’s so cool!"

Ethan smiled brightly, kneeling down to grab the kids in a bear hug.

"Do you think that Hunt will be pissed if we have our kids on campus?" Ethan asked.

"At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was," Crash replied, "but I wouldn’t really give a damn."

"Me either, Crash," Ethan said as he grabbed Ebony’s things to help ease Crash’s load as they start to walk out of LAX. "Me either."


End file.
